Full Moon
by DriftingCloudsOfSolitude
Summary: Seth Brendon-Bradly is a demon, he accidentally falls in love with the human Hotaru Ayuzawa. Both races has been at war for centuries.. How will their love story end?


_Author's Comment: Okay... ANOTHER story xD.. well this one might be a few chapters (about 5...), inspired by the song Check yes Juliet by We the Kings ^^.. Enjoy~ (Another story with 2 characters narrating xD..)_

_**Full Moon**_

_Humans and Demons are different races, both races wants to eliminate the other. Therefore a war has been declaired.. many villages, towns, cities and other places has been turned into a sea of fire._

_200 years later, the war still goes on. Demons has dominated more than half of the planet. Humans remain powerless, their only hope were oracles, exorcists and demon hunters._

**Chapter 1: Like Romeo and Juliet**

**Seth**

I ran out of the burning house holding her in my arms, we were both covered in ashes and the fire was rapidly growing, feeding itself by the huge amount of oxygen and fire wood around.

I quickly ran threw the forest as I herd cries, cries seeking my death. I continued to run until I found a little cabin.

I forced open the door and gently placed her on the ground.

"Hey, Hotaru. Wake up." I gently shook her to wake her up.

"Mm.. huh?.." She mumbled. She coughed a few times.

"I-is it you Seth?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me. You have to rest here." I said getting up.

"I can't stay here any longer." I placed a bottle of water near her.

"You rest up. I have to go now."

"Wait, Seth.." She said, her eyes mi-closed.

"What is it?" I asked walking up to the door and wipping dust off of my jacket.

"Please don't kill anyone.." She said, I noticed a tear falling down her cheek.

I went up to her and held her hand.

"I won't. I promise." I smiled.

"Now I have to go." I walked to the door.

"Alright.." Hotaru said softly.

"_Sayonara_..(_Good bye_)" I softly mumbled as I left. I placed a protection spell on the cabin so that no youkai, demon, vampire or anything of some sort would be able to enter, but only those who have a clean soul, unlike mine.. stained with a dark bloody red.

My dreadful dark red wings sprouted from my back as I flew away threw the sky.

I would of wished to be able to stay with her, but alas, it is impossible to be with each other. Either I get slaughtered by the humans or she gets her blood sucked out of her from demons. If only, we were born in another world where we could be together. That is what I would of wished for and of course, fate is keeping us from it...

**Hotaru**

I never thought that I woild fall for a demon, really. Everyone would tell me demons are the worst ever, I was stupid enough to trust them at first until I met Seth one day.

I found him laying on the ground, at first I didn't know he was a demon. He looked like a normal human being to me. So I helped him, he was pretty lucky I found him.. since he collapsed from hunger, I brought him back to my house and made him some stuff to eat.

He would gobble up every single drop of everything I gave him. W'either or not he was a demon was beyond me.

I was careless enough to let him sleep for the night. He didn't bother me much... actually he fell asleep once his head touched the pillow.

The next day he went away before I even woke up. The villagers came up to my door and told me the person I helped was a demon.. I got severely punished as I regretted my actions.

A few days later he came back and I almost stabbed him with a knife, but somehow I couldn't. I don't know why, but even though I was a human he never did do anything bad to me, he would always have that lonely expression on his face. It was funny everytime he was surprised by how cheerful I would of been.. he seemed to be..just like a normal human to me...

**Seth**

As I flew back to the castle, I went back to report.

"Ah hello Seth." My father said as I walked into the throne room.

My father, the king of Osperia, the kingdom of Demon Hybrids. I am a demon prince, yet I allowed myself to fall in love with a human. By chance, no one has figured out that I spend my free time with a human.

"So, how did it go in Tsuki Village?" He asked.

"Completely drown by flames, father." I replied.

"Good work son. You may go to your room and take a rest." He said.

"Alright." I replied and walked towards the door, a guard opened it and I walked out of the throne room.

I would always feel pressured when ever I would be in that room.

I walked threw the long corridor and finally made it to my room. I would change my clothes, that were covered in dust and ashes to a more comfterable clothes.

I sat on a chair nearmy desk as I started writing some stuff in my diary, I would never write about Hotaru, since I'm afraid a maid might peek into my stuff and discover something about it. So I would write about random stuff I find in the human territories and describe how some villages fall into a pile of dust.

About 2 hours later a knock was on the door.

"Come in." I said closing my book.

"Bath time, sir." Lewis, my personal servant said smiling.

"Yeah, coming." I replied getting off of my chair and went with Lewis to the bath.

Lewis is my personal servant ever since I was 10. He is 1 year younger then me and is also my best friend. I would tell him everything and anything, he would never betray me. I also told him about Hotaru, he didn't object the fact that I would hang around with a human girl, actually, he envyed me.

We finally reached the bath after a few minutes threw the hallway.

"I will be back with some clothes sir." Lewis said happily.

"Sure." I replied as I went to the bath.

After I took a bath I went back to my room with Lewis. Since he got bored and insisted on us playing cards, we did. We played for a while until we got sick of it.

"Okay I'm bored now." I said.

"Yeah.. this is boring." He replied.

"So Seth, how was your 'date' with her?~" Lewis teased.

"It wasn't a date. Plus it went totally wrong with some outside demonds rampaging around." I said.

"Aw... what a shame. Anyway, no matter what sir, I will be with you at 100%!" Lewis said.

"That's kind of hard to believe." I said.

"Aww, cmon your highness, have a little faith in your personal servant."

"That is even harder to have than belief." I said.

"Your no fun, sir." He sobbed.

"I'm just messing with you." I laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Lewis continued sobbing.

"That's because your so easy to trick."

"It's not my fault I have to respect the rule 'Always trust in your master's every word'." Lewis pouted.

"You can trust me or not. But you will still be my best friend Lewis." I said.

"I'm honored!" Lewis laughed.

"Though I must say, I like Joseph better then you." I smirked.

"Prince Joseph of the Klariana kingdom of Beasts?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, him."

"I guess you 2 are princes and should understand a little about how prince-life is." Lewis pointed out.

"Pretty much. Oh and he's less talkative then you are. I always run out of things to say with you." I said blandly.

"Geez thanks." He whined, Lewis glanced at the clock. "Sir! It's almost 2 in the morning, sir. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah.. sure.." I said walking into my bed.

Lewis got up and headed to the door on the left, the door to his room. Since he's my personal servant he needs to stay close to me.. but thats a little exagerated.

"Have a nice sleep, sir." He smiled and went to his room.

"Yeah.." I mumbled and slowly fell asleep in my bed.

_I wonder how Hotaru is doing now?.._

**End of Chapter 1**

_Author's Comment: Yeah.. and thats chapter 1 xD.. Chapter 2 will involve Hotaru a LOT more.. I hope. :3.. Anyway, hope you liked it~ :33_

* * *

><p><em>Character Descriptions:<em>

_**Seth Brendon-Bradly**_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: M_

_Race: Demon-Vampire_

_Eye color: Crimson red_

_Hair Color: Deep Jet Black_

_Rank: Demon Prince_

_Other: Secretly in love with Hotaru._

_**Hotaru Ayuzawa**_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: F_

_Race: Human - Exorcist_

_Eye Color: Amber Yellow_

_Hair Color: White_

_Rank: C Rank Exorcist / Priest_

_Other: Secretly in love with Seth_

_**Lewis Ashton**_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: M_

_Race: Demon - Elf_

_Eye C__olor: Violet_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown_

_Rank: Personal Servant_

_Other: Knows every detailed Secret of Seth._


End file.
